Regular Show: The Pencil
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: When Mordecai finds a pencil, he finds out that Art College actually pays off.
1. Smarty Art

**Regular Show: The Pencil**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: Smarty Art**

"Alright guys, it's payday." sighed Benson, handing the two plastic bags full of money to Mordecai and Rigby.

"OOH!" they both shouted. It was their signature "move".

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted Benson, turning red. Rigby was so shocked, he dropped his plastic bag and one single coin flew out of the bag and slid under the TV. Benson stormed away.

"Augh, dude we have to get my money back!" groaned Rigby.

"So what? It's just one cent." said Mordecai, shrugging.

"IT MEANS MORE THAN ONE CENT," boomed Rigby, trying to reach for the coin. "Dang, my arms are too short!" Mordecai tried his arms. They were too big.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" shouted Rigby. "AND I WAS SAVING UP FOR THAT GAME, TOO!"

"I think we need some long thing or something like that..." suggested Mordecai. They both stared at each other.

"...A PENCIL!" they both said simultaneously.

oOoOoOoOo

...And so Mordecai set off to find a pencil. Up high, down low. He even looked in the tall, un-mowed grass. But no pencil.

_Drat, _thought Mordecai. _You'd think a pencil would be the easiest thing to find around here._

Just as he was about to head to The House again, something hit his head.

"Ow!" complained Mordecai, rubbing the back of his head. He turned around, and lo and behold! A pencil had hit him on the back of the head!

_Awesome, _thought Mordecai, running back to The House.

oOoOoOoOo

Back in the TV room, there were several grunts coming from under the TV.

"Hey dude, I've got the- WHAT THE-?" shouted Mordecai. Rigby was actually stuck under the TV!

"Ha ha, dude. I managed to crawl in here and get the coin out, but now I'm just plain stuck!" explained Rigby. Mordecai sighed.

"So what do I do now?" asked Mordecai.

"Duh! Get me out of here with the pencil!" protested Rigby. So Mordecai tried pushing Rigby out with the feeble pencil, but all it did was accidentally draw a box. To Mordecai's surprise, he found touch the box!

"Dude, look!" shouted Mordecai and he pushed the box under the TV, pushing Rigby out. They both stared at each other in shocked silence.

"That is so COOL!" they both yelled together.


	2. It Can Erase

**Regular Show: The Pencil**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 2: It Can Erase**

"Haha!" said Mordecai, drawing a football in the air. It fell into Mordecai's arms and he threw it at Rigby's face. Unfortunately, it missed and it shattered a vase behind the raccoon.

"Don't worry, draw a new one!" suggested Rigby. Mordecai erased the broken shards of glass and drew a new one. The duo high-fived.

"Awesome!" shouted Rigby, jumping up and down. Just then, Benson dashed into the room.

"I HEARD SOMETHING SHATTER!" shouted Benson. "RIGHT, YOU GUYS BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN TWO SECONDS OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Mordecai walked up to Benson, pencil in hand.

"You know what Benson? I only have two words to say." said Mordecai. He brought up the pencil, eraser side pointing at Benson.

"SHUT UP!" he said, erasing the gumball machine's mouth.

"MMM!" Benson said. "MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM _MMM!_" Mordecai used the pencil to draw tape around Benson's body and taped him to the wall. Rigby and Mordecai high-fived.

"Yeah-yuh!" they both said.

oOoOoOoOo

According to Mordecai and Rigby, that day was officially the best day ever. They had no jobs to worry about, and they could have all the sundaes they wanted. All that came because of one little pencil.

"Dude, I don't think I can eat anymore sundaes," groaned Rigby.

"Me neither. Why don't we wash it down with some LEMONA-ADE!" suggested Mordecai.

"OHHH!" they both shouted. Mordecai drew two glasses of lemonade in the air and passed on glass to Rigby. The both took a sip of lemonade and leaned back in their beanbag chairs that the blue jay had drew.

oOoOoOoOo

Skips was walking casually down the corridor, dusting all of Pops's pictures when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Benson struggling to get out of his sticky trap. Skips dropped the duster and skipped over to Benson, untying the tape. Benson turned red again.

"MMMMM MMM MM MM _MMM _MMMM!" shouted Benson, storming down the hallway. Skips wasn't listening. He was staring at the pencil-drawn tape. He rubbed his hands over and over the tape, feeling the texture.

"This is bad." murmured Skips.


	3. A Boring Lesson On Physics

**Regular Show: The Pencil**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: A Boring Lesson On Physics**

Mordecai sucked up the last of his lemonade and put it on the table next to him.

"Ah, this is the life," sighed Mordecai. Rigby nodded.

"If only this day would never end!" said Rigby, adjusting his sunglasses. Mordecai jumped up.

"That's it!" shouted Mordecai, drawing a clock. "If we can stop time, this day WILL never end!"

Rigby helped stop the minute hand from moving ahead along with Mordecai. Eventually, the rather badly-drawn clock stopped, and the duo high-fived.

"Wait, dud, what is that?" asked Rigby, pointing at a figure. It looked like a statue. Mordecai hurried over to it.

"Dude, it's Skips!" announced Mordecai. "And I think he was trying to tell us something!"

Rigby studied the frozen Skips, his mouth frozen open in an eternal 'wait'. Suddenly, lightning struck the ground nearby and the ground shook. A storm collected overhead. Another zap of lightning. Rigby whimpered.

"Uh, Mordecai? I think we did something wrong..." whispered Rigby. Mordecai nodded. Suddenly, Father Time appeared.

"Father Time!" said Mordecai, as if greeting an old acquaintance. Father Time pushed him away.

"Father who?" asked Rigby.

"It's... best you don't know." stammered Mordecai. Suddenly, Father Time gasped, pointing to the yellow object in Mordecai's hand.

"Is that- yes! It is!" shouted Father Time, snatching the pencil from a surprised Mordecai. "It's my Pencil of Wonderment! I dropped it AGES ago!"

_Well, that explains how the pencil fell onto my head, _thought Mordecai. Father Time frowned as he looked at the giant clock next to the beanbags.

"Now, do you two know what you've done?" asked Father Time, a storm brewing up ahead. Mordecai and Rigby shook their heads.

"Well, if you stop the consistency of time, then so does space, because space needs time to move smoothly and operate the earth. If time AND space both stop at the same time, movement stops, thus as you can see. If movement stops, then the quantum level cannot vibrate, thus creating a chain reaction causing the 4th dimension to open up and swallow the other dimensions and- hey, is that guy asleep while standing up?!" rambled Father Time. He pointed at Rigby, who was dozing off while miraculously standing up. Mordecai slapped him on the back, and he came back to reality.

"Huh-wha-?" mumbled Rigby. Suddenly, Mordecai turned to Father Time.

"Wait, did you just say something about the 'fourth dimension'?" asked Mordecai. The storm crackled and the ground rumbled. Father Time merely nodded.

"Yes! YES! Now do you know what you have DONE?!" shouted Father Time, holding his hands up into the darkening sky. "YOU HAVE CREATED A BLACK HOLE!"

Rigby was now fully awake, and gasped when a huge hole opened up in the sky, and sucked various things from the city, such as a restaurant, a bench and Benson yelling obscenities. Mordecai looked at Rigby, a frightened expression on his face.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"


	4. The Right Thing

**Regular Show: The Pencil**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter****4: The Right Thing**

"What do we do? I've never destroyed a black hole before!" shouted Rigby over the howling wind. Suddenly, there was a groan. Mordecai turned around and saw Father Time hanging onto the ground with one hand.

"Father Time!" shouted Mordecai, rushing up to him, but he pushed the blue jay away.

"No..." muttered Father Time, in between grunts. "You need to destroy the black hole. You are our last hope. Do the right thing."

Then he let go.

Mordecai watched Father Time being pulled upwards, his body being tussled in the air. The blue jay turned to the raccoon.

"Give me the pencil!" he screamed. Rigby pulled back.

"No! Think of the things we could do with this! We finally have the power to rule over Benson!" reasoned Rigby. Mordecai stopped. His eyes turned to the frozen Skips.

"No." said Mordecai, pulling back with all his might. "We need to do the right thing."

With one last almighty pull, Mordecai snatched the pencil out from Rigby's hands. A part of the House's roof tore apart, and Rigby could barely hear Pops shouting, "Bad show! Very bad shoooooow!"

"NO! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME THE POWER!" hissed Rigby, jumping onto Mordecai's face.

"AAARGH!" he yelled in despair, letting go of the pencil. It rolled onto the grass. Rigby pounced onto it.

"Ha ha! The power is MINE!" he screamed, holding the pencil up. The black hole approached.

"For god's sakes, Rigby! The power has gone to your head!" said Mordecai desperately. "Give-me-that-PENCIL!"

A scuffle broke out, in which Mordecai grabbed the pencil and drew a crowbar, but Rigby countered by drawing a shield.

"Ha, ha!" said Rigby, rapidly dodging Mordecai's futile attacks. "You can never defeat me!"

Rigby then drew a tank, and it's barrel aimed at Mordecai.

"Good night," murmured Rigby, pressing a button. Just then, with one swift move, Mordecai jumped onto the barrel, opened the cockpit, and punched Rigby in the head. The gunshot echoed around the Park, it hitting the ground harmlessly. Mordecai managed to swipe the pencil from the surprised raccoon's hands, then made his escape from the tank.

"YOU!" stammered Rigby, jumping out of the tank, only to be greeted by Mordecai letting go of the pencil. It flew into the air.

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Rigby, trying to run after the pencil, but was stopped by Mordecai's arm.

"Look what you've done! This pencil is tearing us apart!" Mordecai pointed out. "Plus, it affects everyone on the Earth. This is as might as well be 'good riddance'." Rigby sighed.

"Sorry, Mordecai, it's just-" sighed Rigby. "I just wanted to have the power for once, not being overshadowed by bosses or anything like that, it's- I wanted to be my own man." Rigby imagined sentimental music playing at this scene.

"...and I almost destroyed the whole world, but thanks to you that- OW!" screamed Rigby. Mordecai blew on his fist.

"That's for jumping on me," said Mordecai. Rigby whimpered. Meanwhile, the pencil neared the center of the black hole .The duo blew raspberries at the pencil, and when it vaporized, the duo high-fived, and saw an explosion.


	5. Back To Normal

**Regular Show: The Pencil**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 5: Back To Normal**

The Park was back to normal, and so was everyone else. Mordecai collapsed.

"I'll never touch a pencil again," muttered Mordecai.

"I feel you bro." replied Rigby.

"Well, at least everything's back to normal." said Mordecai. Suddenly, Benson stormed over to the duo.

"YOU GUYS BETTER EXPLAIN WHY MY MOUTH DISSAPPEARED OR YOU'RE FIRED!" shouted Benson, turning red as usual. Rigby stuttered.

"Um..." mumbled the raccoon, thinking of the possible lies he could tell. "Global warming?" Mordecai facepalmed.

"I don't care. JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted Benson, storming back into the house. Mordecai stared at Rigby.

"Yep. Everything's back to normal," said Rigby with a smile.

**THE END**


End file.
